Remnant's Rangers
by The Dark Warden
Summary: The Morphing Grid. An inter-dimensional energy field that chooses heroes from worlds across the Multiverse. Most are ordinary kids thrust into impossible destinies. Others are protectors taking on more responsibility. Some...are lost in the Darkness and need a bit of outside help to see the Light.


_**Thirty miles outside of Argus City…**_

Absolute chaos. That is the only thing that former Huntsman Jarren Glass could say to describe the current situation. The village he had been charged with defending was small, barely fifty people and slowly growing. Every had been fine as the village had been slowly built up to include a small housing complex, a market and a town hall. Up until then, they had only dealt with the occasional Grimm that had come too close for its own good. But now, the village was being flooded by the monsters. Alpha Beowolves led packs of twenty and larger, while packs of Ursa Major stomped their way through town. Deathstalkers skittered left and right while Creepers erupted from underground to strike at the unwary.

It was only by some miracle that no one had died yet, but that miracle would not last forever. That was why he had everyone retreat to the town hall while he and the few retired Huntsmen that had come out to the construction site held the monsters off while the tech wiz, Lance, worked on getting a distress call out.

The monsters were smart, prowling in and doing hit and runs to wear them down until they were too exhausted to fight back. He himself was already feeling worn down, his brow beaded with thick beads of sweat, the salty liquid dripping into his eyes, forcing him to blink to keep his vision clear.

"I GOT IT!" the teenaged Lance yelled as the Huntsman hacked a Creeper in half with his great-axe. With a nod to his fellow Huntsman to take his place as he moved swiftly to the white-haired teen.

Pressing down the button on the comm, he opened his mouth to speak. "Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is Jarren Glass, Retired Huntsman, I have civilians under attack by a hoard of Grimm thirty miles outside of Argus, we need immediate Huntsman or Atlas reinforcement! Does anyone read me?"

The comm was silent. Lance whimpered slightly as the sound of combat reached them as the other huntsmen held off another way of Grimm.

The comm crackled to life. "This is Emerald Knight," came a feminine voice. "I'm not a Huntress, but I guess I'll have to do. Tell your people to pull back, I'm coming over the south wall."

The old man's brow furrowed as he began to argue.

**VRRRRRRMMMMMM!**

The roar of a motorbike roared to life, causing all eyes to snap toward the noise as a green-gold vehicle with a dragon stylization jumped the freshly built south wall with ease, the driver pulling the front wheel up to bash an airborne Beringel in the head, the heavy tire smashing the unarmored skull in easily as the green-clad figure on the bike drew something from her waist.

Jarren could only watch in awe as the green clad figure raced between the Grimm, slashing and stabbing at high speeds with a green-gold sword, each strike sounding the death gong for yet another Grimm monster. The woman swung back around and cut through another wall of Grimm before she yanked her bike to the side, pulling into a deep slide that sent dirt flying into the faces of the Huntsmen as she skidded to a stop.

The figure pushed her bike upright and swung her leg off, her body armor shimmering in the low light as she twirled the sword in her hand. She was about six foot four, with a medium build. Her outfit was armor forged of some form of crystalline metal of emerald green. A gold chest plate curved over her shoulders to cover her upper chest and back. Gold gauntlets covered her arms from the elbow down to her hands, where they ended in slight talons at the tips of her fingers. Gold boots covered her legs from the knees down, a hook poking from her heel where a spur would be. A short, dark green mantle made of a metallic fabric hung from her waist, falling to just behind her knees. An odd-looking dagger sat quietly in a scabbard at the back of her belt. As she turned her head back toward them, Jarren caught a glimpse of a helmet with three golden crests going toward the back of the head with a gleaming red gem upon the forehead. The helmet seemed to have _grown_ around the visor, which was completely black, hiding the woman's eyes from view. A silver mouth plate had a feminine set of lips wrought upon the silver metal. The entirety of the suit had lines of some kind of blue energy running along the body.

"I've got this. Get your people back." She said, her voice sounding almost digitized as her head turned back to the hoard of Grimm, her green-gold sword almost singing as she spun the blade once.

Interestingly, the Grimm seemed to be wary of the woman, fear in their blood red eyes as the younger ones began to back up slowly.

The woman tilted her head from left to right, the sound of popping vertebrae filling the midnight air as she stalked forward, the tip of her weapon hovering just above the ground as she reached back and pulled the dagger from its scabbard, flipping it so she was holding it in a reverse grip.

"So…" she intoned, helmet moving from one shadow monster to the next. "Which one of you unlucky bastards is first?"

_**Pyrrha Nikos**_

The Bullhead was quiet as it moved swiftly through the sky. The only person occupying the passenger area was a pale-skinned girl with blood red hair held back by a bronze diadem with chains that dropped into emerald gems and emerald green eyes. The young lady was dressed in Greek style armor that dipped to reveal a generous amount of cleavage, with a strip of her toned stomach showing between her torso armor and the short leggings she wore. The girl was tall, standing about six foot with about 185 lbs. of muscle. The hoplon shield on her back and xiphos blade where bronze and red.

The girl in question was Pyrrha Nikos, Huntress-in-Training. Considered a prodigy by her peers, nicknamed 'The Invincible Girl', Pyrrha was meant to be heading to Beacon Academy within the next week, but Headmistress Azura had picked up a distress call outside the city and had decided that pushing back a hoard a Grimm would be perfect final test for the young lady.

So here she was, waiting patiently as she watched the tops of the trees go by through the opposite window. Even if she was excited for the chance to go to Beacon; which was considered the best place in all of Remnant to learn to be a Huntress by many; she was also nervous. By winning the Mistral Regional tournament four times in a row, she had unwittingly built a pedestal for herself. As a result, many people saw only the Invincible Girl, and as such treated her as though she were beyond them. Her parents told her to be patient and wait for when they realized that she was just a normal girl, but she was honestly too impatient for that.

There had only ever been one person that treated her like a person rather than an untouchable being of 'pure awesomeness' as some put it. Jessica Olive, her friend/rival from Sanctum until her disappearance three years before. Jessica, or Jesse, as she preferred to be called, was the only person Pyrrha had never been able to beat, just as Jesse had never been able to defeat Pyrrha. Pyrrha could still remember her messy black hair and piercing blue eyes that remained locked on her emerald green as they dueled, moving back and forth across the stage as their blades clashed, Pyrrha wielding Miló and Jesse using the black longsword she had forged herself in the Sanctum forges.

The young woman had vanished after her parents had been brutally murdered and crucified on their front lawn. Pyrrha and Jesse had been walking home together when they came upon the horrible scene. Pyrrha shuddered as she recalled the heartbreaking scream that had torn from the teen's throat upon seeing the gruesome scene, the blue-eyed girl falling to her knees before her dead parents. The funeral had been quiet, with Jesse incapable of speaking any final words of goodbye. Afterwards, Pyrrha had attempted to console her friend, only to be shoved away as the black-haired teen had pushed past her without a word.

That was the last time Pyrrha had seen or heard of the teen. Within three days, everything Jesse had owned had either been sold or placed into storage and the girl had vanished after faxing her resignation from Sanctum to the Headmistress.

"ETA thirty seconds," said the pilot over the intercom, shaking Pyrrha out of her musing. The seventeen-year-old pushed herself out of her seat and moved to the loading bay as the door lowered slowly. Once the door was open and the transport was in position over the settlement, Pyrrha could hear the sounds of battle echoing through the air. She took a breath, and stepped through the opening.

Through the air she fell, using her Semblance to pull the metal in her armor and weapons up to slow her descent. She landed lightly on what she could only assume was to be the town hall, emerald eyes growing as she beheld the sight before her.

There were decaying Grimm corpses strewn about the courtyard, each in different states of dismemberment. And from what her experienced eyes could see; it was all the work of one person. And that person just so happened to be disemboweling a Ursa Major toward the North end of the courtyard with their sword as their left hand lashed out to slice an Alpha Beowulf's throat with a long dagger. Pyrrha took a moment to observe the combatant's emerald green and gold armor, the way she moved and the ferocity of her strikes. After a moment, Miló extended into its spear form, Pyrrha pulling Akoúo̱ off her back to leap into the fray, the heavy shield crashing into a Beringel's face as her spear punched through its torso to skewer a Creep behind it.

The warrior's helmet snapped to her, the midnight black visor reflecting Pyrrha's face as the two seemed to lock eyes for a moment before the warrior in green gave a short nod and yanked her dagger out of a Deathstalker's eye. A quick glance revealed that the dagger was about as long as her forearm, with a dragon maw guard and what looked like the mouthpiece of a flute on the quillion.

The green-eyed teen shook her head as she and the other girl; for the warrior could only be a girl from the way the green-gold armor hugged her body; began to work in perfect sync. The girl's sword and dagger lashing through whatever Grimm decided to get too close, while Pyrrha used her spear and shield to knock enemies aside before the spear would transform into her xiphos to cut those who were just a bit too close for a spear before shifting to her rifle to put rounds through aerial Grimm like lesser Nevermores and Wasps. Toward the end of the fight, they were battling an Alpha Deathstalker side by side and ended up switching secondary weapons. The warrior caught her shield to smash the Grimm Scorpion's tail aside before her sword slashed through three of its eyes as Pyrrha used dagger and Spear to jab and slash at its limbs. With a flick of her wrist, Pyrrha sent the dagger flying back to its owner even as her shield was tossed back to her as she leaped up and into the air to come down alongside the woman, Akoúo̱ and the woman's green-gold blade punching through the Deathstalker's armor to kill the beast.

Pyrrha yanked her spear out of the beast's head at the same moment the warrior woman yanked out her blade with nary a grunt of effort. Pyrrha leapt off the quickly fading corpse of the giant scorpion to see the woman sheathing her blade as she made her way to a draconian motorbike made of the same green crystal as the woman's armor. A quick look around told the prodigy that most of the Grimm were dead, with the few that remain fleeing from the settlement.

She swiftly followed the armored woman, watching closely as she sheathed her blade at her waist and slipped her dagger into the scabbard at the base of her spine, the mantle around her waist fluttering in the breeze.

"Wait!" she cried as the woman swung her leg over the seat of her motorbike. The black visor turned toward her, allowing Pyrrha to stare at her own reflection as she attempted to pierce the tinted glass. "Who are you?"

The woman didn't respond for a moment, the black visor locked on her. Pyrrha got the distinct feeling that the woman was somewhat annoyed with her question. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a slightly digitized voice came through the helmet. "It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that these people are safe. I have no reason to stay here, or answer your questions. Goodbye."

With that, the engine of the bike roared to life, the back tire spinning as the woman gunned the engine and took off, tearing out of the growing town like a bat out of hell.

Pyrrha stared at the dust cloud rising in the woman's wake, blinking in confusion as the woman took off.

"Well…" she mused as she turned to the corpses that were melting into shadow. "This most certainly did not go as planned."

* * *

_**Yes. I am more than aware that i have several other stories in the works at the moment. I am aware that many people have been asking for me to update. Trying. Currently failing. My stupid brain refuses to get back on track with my other stories, so i let it do what it does and started on this.**_

_**Okay, enough with apologies. First things first, if you don't like, don't read and don't be rude. **_

_**Secondly, my MC will be the Green Ranger, so if anyone could give suggestions for her Semblance, that would be great thank you.**_

_**Thirdly, i am more than aware that the fight scene in here looks awful. I am horribly at writing fight scenes at this point in time, but i am trying to get better.**_

_**Now then, i'm going to say it right now, my all time favorite Ranger shows were Mighty Morphin', Dino Thunder, and Mystic Force. Don't judge me, i'm weird. I always preferred the versions where they were heroes with secret identities, rather than over powered police officers or some crap when every one knew who they were and there were freaking academies for being a Ranger like in SPD or some of the others that have shown up lately. SUPER-HEROES, PEOPLE! BROADCASTING YOUR IDENTITIES NEVER ENDS WELL FOR ANYONE INVOLVED!**_

_**While i don't doubt there are plenty out there who would've preferred i stick to the original outfits...i really didn't like those. Don't get me wrong, when i was a kid, i absolutely loved the outfits. But later down the line, I realized, 'Hey, they have alien super-powers and armor, and yet it looks like freaking spandex with a plastic helmet...that ain't right.' (I'm weird that way, sue me) When the Saban movie came out, i saw the armor and just thought 'Now that looks alien! I love it'**_

_**Now then, before y'all start making suggestions for other rangers showing up; and we all know you will. Don't shake your heads, you know who you are; I already have a plan for that.**_

_**Also, Green Dragon Zord will NOT look like freaking Godzilla. Only big thing i always hated about the Green Ranger in Mighty Morphin' was the gods-be-damned Mecha Godzilla looking Zord that Tommy had. (Green Ranger was always my favorite, hated it when he when White Ranger, suit just wasn't the same, not to say it didn't look cool).**_

_**Finally, i thank you for reading, i welcome constructive criticism, and have a nice day.**_


End file.
